Usuario:CrazyFluttershy~
ᔕamy♥ Bienvenidoh= 400px|center Si llegas a copiar al menos 1 Codiguito de mi perfil, te pegaré y mandaré a Jesús a que te mate(? Hola,Soy CrazyFluttershy~ Más conocida como Samyx3, Soy administradora de esta wiki, Si puedo ashudarte en algo, deja un Mensaje aquí u3u -> Ayuda. Tengo 14 años y en Diciembre cumplo los 15 >3< Me encanta Pusheen y los Panqueques *u* Mis mejoreh amigas en la vida real son la Abby y Angie u3u, tengo 4 Gatas: Manchas,Bipolar,Gris y Dina (Dina sólo viene aquí a pedir comida, pero para mi cuenta x3) Antes tenía 9 gatos e-e, pero los Adoptaron nwn (Por suerte e-e) Me llaman la loca de los gatos xd, Fui nominada para los OP2014 ewe Amigosh >3< Mana:3: Es una de mis Mejoreh Amigah ♥ y por supuesto, Mi Mana >3<, La quiero mucho y siempre me hace reir cuando estoy triste, Guismichu x Manchas putos (? P.D: Meow Arteh♥ : Una de mis Mejoreh Amigah, y Mana *3*, dibuja muy Kawaii y la quero musho musho, me hizo una llama como Malvabisco >//< y le salio Muy Kawaii! Me gusta su gato Sebastian :3 Mana Yu owo: La quiero mucho, también es Mi Mana. Le gusta mucho Pusheen, los panqueques y tortafritas. Le van a comprar una dispensadora de nutella *[]* y cosas de Pusheen, como a mí x3 (Excepto por la dispensadora xd) Y la quero musho musho :3 Apel :v: Poh, la quero mucho y me cae bien la piba. Es wena. :v Andy♥ : Una de mis mejores amigas :3, la quiero mucho, mucho, y es mi Sobri c: y siempre le doy cosas bonitas(? porque soy su tía regalona(? okno xdd P.D: Elsa es de ella, putas c: Mana Flutteh: Una de mis Manas, la quero musho musho musho y sabe que daría todo por ella *3* Dei es de ella, y también vive en Argentina putos BI, ...esha es mia :3 Silvah: DALE CALOOOH! Es una de mis amigas, me cae bien pero nos peleamos seguido c: Y eso pos nada más que decir :v Pux3: Una de mis mejores amigas, es una genial Usuaria, me cae muy bien y tenemos muchas cosas en común c: La RainyPai es de ella BI Raineh: Otra de mis mejores amigas, la quiero musho musho. Siempre participa en nuestras Impros con los Youtubers y todo eso. xd La quero musho enserio :c Si faltas en esta Seccion o quieres aparecer, solo dime y te pongo o3o '' Weon@s Míos Nyan Cat Fluttershy Pusheen V Flower Vege :3 Mavis Rapunzel Avril Lavigne Castiel de CDM (?) Es de Andy y mio (? Mis Gustos ''~Fluttershy *-* ~Elsa (pero eh de Andy) ~Youtubers (Vege,Willy,Rubiuh,Mangel,Alexby,CallaQueNoVeo,etc :v) ~Panqueques ~Tortafritas ~Pusheen '' ''~Esta Wiki >3< Disgustos ~La gente pelotuda ~El maltrato Animal ~El racismo :'I Mi Firma Pos, no se que mas colocar aquí, seguro que añadiré Imagenes y cosas así, pero por ahora, is the end of mai perfil and mai engliy is terribel beri gud (?) P.D: Fluttershy es mía :c Y Vege también :c Pusheen os espera :3 right Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Nominados al OP13 |-|Imagenes Random= No pos aquí hay solo Imagenes que me gustaron y quise poner aquí :3 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center |-|Bromances e3e= 500px|center No pos, aquí colocaré mis Bromances Favoritos(? Alerta de Yaoi y Yuri, estáis advertidos(? Wigetta *°* Luztaxx :3 Rubelangel :v (Más o menos esta xd) RainChi 7u7 (Rainy x Chi-Cheu) (? AnVer 737 (Ana x Veronica 7u7) KirArty x3 (Kirino x Arty pls) Deify (DeiGamer x Flutty) :3 Eldy (Elsa x Andy) e3e Yana - Anel (YoxAnapls) c: Y pos, no se cual otro bromance poner D: Con el tiempo ire agregando más, pero solo una cosa... SE LES OCURRE SHIPPEARME CON VEGETTA Y LOS MATO >//< |-|Ayuda= 500px|center Vale, hice esta Sección para poder ayudar a los Usuarios Nuevos, y poder responder de una sola vez las Preguntas Frecuentes que están circulando por Wikia. ¿Cómo creo una Página? Para crear una Página solo ve a cualquier lado de Wikia, mira arriba a la esquina derecha y encontraras un botón que dice "Contribuir" haces Click en él, y te apareceran unas opciones. Entre ellas, el nombre de tu página. Lo colocas en el Espacio en Blanco y luego eliges si poner tu página en Blanco o en Diseño Estandar. (Con cosas ya incluidas) La lista de los 10 mejores sirve para otra cosa. ¿Cómo voto en las Encuestas? Para empezar, tienes que ir al Inicio de Wikia (O a un blog en el que quieras votar) Miras las Opciones y seleccionas una. Luego haces click en "¡Vota!" y listo. Si te equivocaste, puedes repetir el proceso con otra Opción. ¿Donde puedo encontrar Bases? Las bases se pueden encontrar en un Sitio llamado DeviantART. Simplemente debes poner en el Buscador "MLP Bases" (O como quieras poner tú, depende si buscas bases Equestria Girls "EG Bases") y te apareceran varios resultados. Elige la Base que quieras y crea a tu Estilo. ¿Como hablo con mis amigos? Puedes dejar un mensaje en su Muro de Mensajes (Que lo encontrarás en una Sección de su Perfil) o puedes entrar al Chat para hablar diversos temas, también con otra gente. ¿Cómo hablo en Privado con un Amigo en el Chat? Para hacer eso simplemente clickea en el Usuario, te apareceran tres Opciones, haz click en "Mensaje Privado" y te aparecera una ventana. Ya puedes hablar con él sin que nadie se entere su secreto(?) Poco a poco agregaré más preguntas frecuentes. |-|¿Sabíah qué?= 400px|center ~Amo a los gatos? ~Tambien a los perros? ~Odio Matematica? ~Amo Lengua? ~Me operaron de la Garganta? ~Me quitaron las Amígdalas? ~Creo en Papá Noel? ~No Me gusta el dulce de leche? ~Tengo una compañera que me hacía Bullying? ~Soy muy solitaria? ~Amo Wigetta? ~Amo leer? ~Me encanta Outlast? ~En especial el DLC? ~Soy fan de MLF:Your OC Gave me Cancer? ~Suelo defender siempre a mis amigas? ~Soy Muy tímida? ~Ustedes son la única razón por la que existo? ~Creo que no sirvo en esta vida? ~Soy muy cariñosa? ~Amo a mis gatas? ~Amo dibujar? ~Odio el Maltrato Animal y el Bullying? ~No se que más poner aquí? ~Odio a los Niñ@s Rata? ~Me gustan las Countryballs? ~Me gusta el mate pero el amargo no? ~Soy Argentina de pura sangre?(?) ~No se que chucha poner aquí? ~Esta seccion se acabo? :3 |-|Weonas Cutes Mías= 300px|center 500px|center 500px|center 300px|center 300px|center 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center |-|Firmah!:3= center Aqui puedes dejar tu firma si te gusto mi perfil, cariño :3 Categoría:Administradores